The systems and methods disclosed herein relate to contact centers and in particular to managing metrics in contact centers.
Today, a large number of contact centers maintain a contact center control room where there are multiple people responsible for monitoring the overall health and activity of one or more contact centers. The contact center control room normally has responsibility to route calls from one contact center to another, contact agents or their managers to find out why certain agents are not available for calls, respond to critical events and outages, etc. The responsibility of the control room is to ensure that the contact centers are operating smoothly.
Often, the contact centers control room focuses on monitoring at agent skill level and/or a Vector Directory Number (VDN) level. These types of metrics are typically referred to as contact center metrics. For example, a contact center may have 1437 agent skills and 2058 VDNs on one automatic call distributor (ACD). These call center metrics are typical and well within the limitations of current call management systems (CMS), which may be able to handle 8,000 skills per ACD and 30,000 VDNs per ACD. It is not humanly possible for a small set of people to actively watch and monitor that many skills and VDNs at the same time. Color-coding anomalies captured by configured thresholds are one way this has been addressed. Color-coding anomalies is done to highlight specific configured thresholds. The severity of the anomalies can be color coded to identify a specific severity.
Call Management Systems (CMS) are used to view the reports within a contact center. This is typically done in a control room. However, a control room user is still limited to the number of report screens/displays that he or she can simultaneously run. The control room users have learned that multiple Call Management System (CMS) supervisor instances can be started and one CMS can support multiple logins. For example, two Supervisor instances may be logged into the same CMS server. Each skill may have approximately 1000 active agents. Each Supervisor instance can run approximately 10 reports at the same time. Each report may refresh every 3 seconds with new data to consider. Even with this limited picture of the contact center that includes thresholds and exceptions in each report, the displays provide a tremendous amount of data to take in and comprehend.